Of Mice And Men
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: She had everything planned so carefully. She knew she shouldn't have trusted him so easily, but something about him just made her fall deeper and harder. When Maura falls in love with the wrong guy, will Jane be there to save her from the things that lie ahead, or will their two worlds be ripped apart?


**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**Hey guys, so I just wanted to let you know that this is my first ever Rizzoli and Isles fic. I've never written one of these before, so you're going to have to bear with me.**

**Thank you to the guest who reviewed the story and informed me of a mistake that I had made with the Law Enforcement Jargon. I have fixed this mistake and used "APB" which I think is the correct term. Whoever you are, I appreciate you telling me.**

**For those of you reading:**

**- There is some Jane/Casey relationship but not much - only in the opening chapters because it's essential to the storyline, so please don't hate me.**

**- I have not yet decided as to whether there is going to be any other romances in this story, so please keep posted to find out :)**

**- There will be a significant amount of Rizzles in the later chapters so please keep on reading.**

**- I have a solid idea of where this is going to go, however, I might change my mind at some point.**

**- Please feel free to comment, leave suggestions and review my stories and reviews make for happy authors :-)**

**Finally, if you want to see any of the other fics that we have written please check out our tumblr: _theneedlesslobsters_**

**You can also follow me on twitter for updates: _berrysnix_**

**Thank you so much for reading this story! Love you all! :)**

**- Becca x**

* * *

**Chapter One: Everything You've Known.**

"Boston Police! Open up!" yelled Jane Rizzoli as she fastened her gun in her hand, gripping it tightly while her partners Vincent Korsak and Barry Frost backed her up.

"Boston Police! She yelled once more. No answer.

Frost looked to Jane and asked: "Do you think we can bust the door down?"

Jane smirked. "Hey did you hear that?" she said.

"Hear what?" replied Korsak

"Help me!" yelled Jane in a small, high voice.

"Yep. I heard it." Replied Frost, a smile forming on his face

"Let's bust it!" replied Jane. "On three. One. Two…"

There was a loud thud as the door went caving in on itself almost flying off its hinges; a shoeprint permanently formed in the wood of the door. Jane entered the apartment first, followed by Frost then Korsak.

"Boston Police! Anyone here?" Jane yelled, her voice competing with the blaring sounds of music coming from the bedroom.

_If anyone was here they're probably long gone by now,_ Jane thought.

The three detectives searched the rooms of the apartment before deciding that it was clear for the CSU team to enter and dust for prints and collect any possible evidence left behind.

"Hey, do you smell that?" asked Korsak

"Smell what?" asked Frost

Rizzoli's eyes darted around the room, the cogs spinning in her brain as she processed the smell.

"Burnt rubber and….. scorched meat…" said Jane, a look of confusion spread across her face. She searched the room for the smell, stopping in front of a wall. "Up here." She said, pointing to the air vent.

"What the hell is in there?" asked Frost.

"We're about to find out…" replied Jane.

One of the forensic experts pulled a chair from around the table, leaning it against the wall as they examined the area. They opened the hatch of the air vent, the room filling with a musty smell.

"Ugh… that's _nasty._" Said Frost, as he had to remove himself from the room as he started to gag from the smell that hit him.

"I'll call Maura." Said Jane, pulling out her cell phone.

The body lay burnt and charred, blackened pieces of skin peeling of the corpse. The smell that radiated from the corpse was similar to that of an industrial site - coal, ashes, soot.

"That's weird." Jane stated as she dialled Maura's number for the second time.

"What's weird?" Korsak asked

"She's not picking up. She never not picks up."

"Let me try and call her." Said Frost, taking out his cell phone dialling Maura's number. "No answer."

Their thoughts were interrupted by an alert on Frosts phone, the sound echoing throughout the room.

"BOLO came back on a Graham Andrews. He was released from custody, and someone spotted his stolen pickup truck outside our victim's house fifteen minutes ago."

"Alright, get Frankie to pick him up." Frost nodded before his face contoured into an unreadable expression

"Huh." Spoke Frost, examining his phone further

"Huh? What's Huh?" asked Jane

"There's an APB out for this guy, Bradley Oscar Fuller. He was charged with murder in January 2008 of six women using scalpels… apparently he stole them from the hospital where he worked as a surgeon. He mysteriously disappeared from jail in the June of the same year. He'd kept himself hidden until he popped up on Interpol's radar two weeks ago. He's wanted by the FBI, CIA _and_ Homeland… _and_ he's right here in the city."

Frost held his phone out for Jane to view, the image of Fuller flashing upon the screen. Jane's faced merged into sheer horror as she stood staring at the picture in front of her.

_"Oh my god…"_

She quickly pulled her cell phone back out from her pocket and dialled Maura's number as she ran out of the building, with Frost and Korsak following her.

* * *

"Can I get you some more wine?"

"No thank you. I really shouldn't drink so much."

"Come on, Maura. What's the worst that could happen?"

_I could get drunk, have a hangover and choke on my own vomit,_ she thought. _Oh, what the hell..._

"Alright then."

He poured her another glass of wine as they sat eating dinner in Maura's house

"So, you never told me how you became a surgeon in the first place.

"My mother, she used to be a nurse. She would take me to work on my days of school and I became fascinated with everything that they did. I remember sitting at the desk one day, just looking at her working with the patients and I knew that I wanted to grow up and be in the same profession as her. My dad is also a surgeon. I suppose it kind of became part of my family's culture after a while. Both my older brothers are in the medical profession. I think my younger sister is the only one who decided not to go down the family's path; she decided to go to theatre school instead."

"It sounds like you have a very interesting family."

"What about your family? What made you decide to become a medical examiner?"

"My family is quite complicated. I'm adopted. My mother, Constance, she works in the art industry so she never really had a lot of time for me as a child. She would always be out doing something with a client, or creating artwork and the only time I ever really saw her was when we all sat down for dinner as a family. My father, Hugo, he works overseas a lot of the time so I never really see him much. I actually don't even remember what he looks like some days. His latest project is in Tanzania, working with the homeless and the blind."

"What about your biological family? Do you know anything about them?"

"Uh…" Maura hesitated. _How was she supposed to tell a complete stranger that she was the daughter of a MOB boss, and the deadliest MOB boss in Boston none the less?_ "My father, Patrick, he… uh…. He works in human relations."

"Human relations? Really? What sorts of things does he do?"

"He can schedule meticulous board meetings, in a way."

"Very interesting. And your mother?"

"She's a medical activist - she set up the MEND agency. She's also an OB/GYN"

"MEND? Your mother is Dr Hope Martin?"

"The one and only. You know her?"

"Yeah, yeah, my mother did some volunteer work for MEND a few years back when they said she needed some more voluntary experience to be able to broaden her field. She's a lovely woman, your mother."

"Yeah…" Maura replied, bitterly.

"You don't get along with her?"

"I used to… but for Hope it seems like she only turns up when she needs something. The last time she turned up on my doorstep she asked me to give her daughter, Cailin a kidney."

_"Really?"_

"Yeah."

"And did you give it to her?"

"Yes…"

"I'm amazed."

"You are?" Maura blushed and took a sip of her wine

"Yeah, I mean, there are not many people that would give away a kidney to someone that they barely even know, let alone to someone that has been manipulating them for a long time."

"Well, I suppose I'm just different to those people."

"That you are Doctor Isles. _That_ you are." He smiled at her and took the last sips of his wine, as she got up to prepare desert.

Maura was in the middle of placing the strawberries into the chocolate when her phone began to ring.

"Do you have to get that?" he asked her.

"Do you mind? Its work. It's probably nothing but I should take the call to be sure."

"Say no more." He smiled at her and walked over to the counter and finished dipping the strawberries into the chocolate and placed them in the freezer.

"Doctor Isles." Maura said in her happy, upbeat tone, coming off a little too enthusiastic.

"Maura! Why the hell haven't you been picking up your phone? I've been calling you for the past forty five minutes…"

"I'm sorry, Jane. I was busy."

"That's what I need to talk to you about. You need to be careful Maura. Frost got an alert ten minutes ago that the guy you're with right now, there's an APB out for him. He's wanted by the FBI, CIA and Homeland security. Grab your gun from your bedroom and keep yourself safe. I'm on my way."

"Jane, can you please explain to me what's going on?"

"He's wanted for murder, Maura. Six women in Boston, thirteen in Chicago, Denver and Wisconsin."

"Oh my _god.."_ Maura spoke, the cogs in her mind spinning like wheels.

She was about to hang up the phone when she was interrupted, not by Jane but by a voice from behind her.

"Drop it!" he said.

"Bradley…"

"DROP IT!" he shouted, the phone hitting the ground, with Jane still on the other end.

"Maura?" asked Jane through the phone, the faint voice becoming a whisper in Maura's house. "Maura? MAURA?" Yelled Jane through the phone.

"How much do you know?" he asked.

"Nothing." she replied.

"You little liar." He removed the safety from the gun, loading it.

"I swear, I only know your name and you family history. Nothing else." She lied.

"You're lying. You have hives."

"You know about that?"

"I know about everything. I've researched your family for years. I've spent years tracking you down. And now its time to get my revenge. You killed my brother, and now I'm here to kill you."

"Bradley, please don't do this, please don't do this… please-" Maura begged.

"Too late." He replied. He lifted the gun directly towards her, facing her.

**_BANG!_**


End file.
